


Therapy You Never Were A Friend To Me

by Trickster_God



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Avengers, Marvel Young Avengers, YA - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God/pseuds/Trickster_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this about two years ago when I first joined an RPG as Kate Bishop- knowing little to nothing about her at the time, I later found out more and wrote this as School!Au for Tommy and Kate. Comments help me keep going! Let me know if I should continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy You Never Were A Friend To Me

It was around eight in the morning when Kate walked down the main hallway of the high school. Her hair was down and curling because she hadn’t had time to straighten it that morning. She kept her head down and clung to her book bag as she made it to her locker. As she was putting some of her books in her bag when some kids ran past her in an excited manner, naturally she leaned back looking past her locker door to see what the commotion was about. A large group of students were gathered at the front doors peering out. Two boys ran past her saying, “That kid Tommy Shepherd is in another fight! Isn’t this like the fifth one this month?” Kate’s heart dropped, she knew Tommy; they were pretty close friends- they had one class together, and they had been lab partners all last semester. Slamming her locker shut she jogged down the hallway quickly shoving her way through the crowd and gasping at what she saw. Two of the juniors from the football team had Tommy on the ground holding his ribs, blood dripping from his mouth. Before she knew what she was doing Kate was moving out the doors and dropping her bag. In a swift movement she snatched the smaller of the two boys by the wrist and twisted his arm back behind him before knocking his legs out from under him easily, as he fell to the ground she moved over to the other who was kicking Tommy repeatedly and shoved him aside.

“Stop it! Leave him alone Jonathan!” She yelled at the large boy, stepping between him and Tommy who groaned and was pushing himself to his feet. Jonathan was taken on by surprise and whipped around to see a short petite brunette guarding Tommy. With a cackle of a laugh he retorted instantly.

“Awww, you must be Shepherds girlfriend.”

Kate remained silent and crossed her arms. Noting that two other boys had joined and were circling them as was the first boy she had knocked to the ground. Where were the damn teachers?! Tommy groaned some more and put a hand on her shoulder then pushed her aside as best he could.

“Get out of here Bishop. I can take care of myself.” Tommy mumbled.

“Obviously Shepherd, you are totally kicking their asses.” Kate remarked, steadying herself and keeping her eyes on the leader of the group. “Where are the damn teachers?”

“Who gives a fuck about the teachers? This punk deserves an ass kicking!” Jonathan growled. “He was hitting on my girl.”

Kate scoffed and eyed Tommy who smirked from the hunched over position he was in, his hands on his knees as he held his ribs. She returned her eyes to Jonathan with a roll of her pale blue eyes.

“Are you that insecure Jonathan? Seriously, take it up with your girlfriend. You’re more dramatic than a middle school girl.”

Tommy coughed out a laugh and then groaned as his ribs protested. “He is a middle school girl.”

With a growl Jonathan moved forward but Kate intercepted him and put a hand on his chest. “Don’t even think about it Jonathan, just drop it and turn around. This is ridiculous.”

“Stop protecting him, bitch!” Jonathan smacked her hand from his chest and grabbed her arm violently and pulled her closer. Tommy moved to help Kate but Jonathan stopped him by shooting him a glare. “Move another inch and I’ll snap her arm like a twig, got it?” Tommy barely nodded and looked at Kate. They shared a moment and she knew what he was thinking so she reacted before Tommy could do anything.

Grabbing onto Jonathan’s arm Kate launched her knee up and connected with his groin which instantly stopped him from proceeding forwards and brought him to his knees. With another swift movement Kate shattered the boys nose with her knee, soon he was on his back and she was on top of him, swinging away. Her mind went black and she had no control of what she was doing. Suddenly a whistle and shouting broke through her darkness as someone pulled her from Jonathan. She didn’t go without protest though, she wanted to finish the bastard off; flailing, clawing and screaming. Whoever had pulled her from the boy dropped her and another set of arms looped around, dragging her away from the scene as quickly as they could. Suddenly she was surrounded by water as the person threw her into the fountain that was in front of the school. Gasping she sat up from underneath the water, the blackness gone from her mind. Blinking through the water that spilled into her eyes she pushed her wet hair from her face to meet the gaze of Tommy, his expression showed concern and shock. Teachers yelled at them from the front of the school. With a glance behind him Tommy snatched their bags, which he must of gotten while she was pounding in Jonathan’s face, and pulled her from the fountain then led her away quickly. They ran down the street, Kate soaking wet in her white school blouse, blue skirt, white stockings and flats, and Tommy all but dragging her along.

“What- what happened?!” She asked as he pulled her into an alleyway and shushed her. By now she was shivering from running.

Kate looked at him while he listened for the following footfall of the teachers but eased up when he didn’t hear them. His lip was busted and he had a good bruise on his cheek, his knuckles were also busted. Glancing at Kate he sighed and slipped his jacket off then draped it around her shoulders.

“What the fuck were you thinking Bishop? I didn’t need your help.” He was calm for the situation but obviously annoyed she’d stood up for him. This only pissed Kate off and she pulled away from him as he rubbed her arms through his jacket to warm her.

“Well then stop getting in fucking fights Shepherd! I was only trying to help! Some gratitude! Ass-wipe.” She scowled and snatched her bag from him, throwing his jacket in his face. “I’m so sorry for intervening in your battle, next time I’ll let you get your ass handed to you by four different guys.”

Kate started to walk off but Tommy pulled her back, gently but firmly. Growling she pulled away from him. “Don’t touch me!” She snapped, crossing her arms trying to stay warm. Her pale blue eyes snapped up to meet his gaze; to her surprise his eyes were soft and sincere.

“Come on; let’s get you somewhere to change… And maybe get some food.” Tommy said softly.

She was about to refuse but the softness and care that was in his expression stopped her as she opened her mouth. Sighing heavily she relaxed a bit and allowed him to put his jacket over her once again. Soon they were in a small café just up the street, while Kate went into the bathroom to change, Tommy found them a booth. The only thing Kate had was a pair of black sweats and a light blue tank top, with flip flops to match her shirt. Wringing everything out she placed her wet clothes in a plastic bag she had gotten from the café owner and put them in her book bag. She wasn’t at all pleased with her hair which was now a frizz ball and curly as hell, she combed through it as she exited the bathroom and slung it up into a sloppy bun. Slipping into the booth with Tommy she looked up at him after placing her bag next to her, he was staring at her.

“What?” She asked, touching her face as if there were something there.

“Oh- N… nothing, you just, look different outside of school clothes.” He said, looking up at the waitress that had brought two drinks to them.

Kate’s brow furrowed as the lady place a large to-go cup down in front of her saying “A large Green-Tea Latte with Ginseng and light cream. Enjoy!”

Mumbling a thank you Kate glanced at Tommy in confusion. “How the hell did you know my favorite kind of tea let alone how I take it?”

Tommy shrugged with a smirk, sipping at his drink. “A lucky guess.”

“Oh bullshit! What are you playing at Shepherd? Do-… Do you stalk me?” She frowned, more than ready to throw the hot drink on him and bolt if she had to.

“Of course not. I admire you from afar.” He said with a smile as he sat his drink down and met her accusing gaze. “I see you come in here all the time after school so I assumed the owner knew you and knew what you normally got, so I asked him to give you what you normally get and voila there is your drink.”

Kate blinked then nodded slowly as she picked her drink up and sipped at it. That actually made sense; she did come here almost every day after school. The only question was if Tommy had been stalking her or not. The two sat there for the rest of the morning until lunch came around and then they ordered some deli sandwiches and headed for the park, completely ditching school. Kate was sure she would hear shit from her father or would be expelled. She hadn’t meant to beat the shit out of Jonathan but he had pushed her buttons too hard. Ever since she was, assaulted, she was always on edge and quicker to rage. But now, with Tommy, she felt almost normal again. The blonde haired, blue eyed, tall boy eased all the tension she held in her when she was out among other people. Although she didn’t know his story, she knew he also had a dark secret that was brought to ease in her presence. They shared an odd bond one that would blossom over time for sure, possibly into something more than just friends. If Kate could overcome her uncontrollable rage and in-ability to become close to people without being paranoid, that is.

The rest of that day was the best day she’d had in over a year. Tommy and her walked and talked, stopped at a pond and fed the ducks, who then proceeded to try and attack Tommy. Stopped at the swing set and swung for a while. It was a somewhat perfect day. Before long it was getting dark and Kate was shocked to find it was almost after 5 pm. Without even waiting for a suggestion or anything Tommy proceed to walk her home. With a laugh she shook her head and stopped him, asking where he lived. He frowned a bit and scratched his neck with a bit of embarrassment so Kate changed the subject saying he could come to dinner at her place if he’d like. That brought a smile to his busted lips and he nodded. She called her driver and he picked them up. Tommy blabbed about the Mercedes Benz and how she had a driver, jokingly calling her a “rich girl” which she swatted his arm for. It was true that she was a rich girl, but she did her best not to act like one when she could. In no time they were back at her mansion and Tommy was gaping up at the building in awe. Greeting Vincent as she entered Kate pulled Tommy along, explaining that he was staying for dinner. Not ignoring the look of pure disapproval Vincent gave her, so the school had called her house. Hopefully her father wouldn’t find out for a while, he was in Texas for the time being and wouldn’t be back until the end of the week.

The two went into the entertainment room to relax until dinner was ready. There Tommy thanked Kate finally for helping him out earlier and that he was sorry if she got in major trouble, expressing that he would most likely get kicked out of school. He then slumped onto the couch and unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt which was stained with blood and was dirty. Kate sighed and reached out a hand to him saying that she would have his shirt cleaned for him. He wrinkled his brow and refused, tugging the long sleeved white button up shirt off to reveal a white tank which wasn’t dirty at all and shoved the over shirt in his back pack then slumped back against the couch and crossed his arms in rebellion. With another sigh Kate fetched a towel and some peroxide then sat next to him.

“May I?” She asked softly, asking permission to clean his cuts and scrapes.

He looked at her for a long moment before sitting up properly to allow her to tend to his wounds. She smiled softly and dabbed the rag with peroxide on it along the cuts on his arms then gently poked it to his lip. They sat in silence for a long while as he took the towel from her and held it to his swollen lip. In that silence Kate was sure they had a moment of connection, one where they shared their secrets all of them at the same time. The other knowing that they both were haunted by memories neither one of them could get rid of. In a way Kate knew, deep-deep down that she needed Tommy, in one way or another. They were meant for each other, but neither of them knew it at the moment, in the future it all would become clear what they must do for one another


End file.
